coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8504 (3rd November 2014)
Plot Tracy is depressed and sullen over the events of the wedding but she flares up at Ken when he tries to point out the positives. Beth is angry at Eileen, Eva and Anna when they don't show any sympathy for Tracy's predicament. Liz celebrates her birthday but still frets over what Tracy might have told the police about Tony's activities. Audrey gets Luke's help in running an errand in her car. Michael receives a phone call from his cousin Elaine about Gavin's whereabouts. Ken thanks Carla for her honesty in reporting Rob but she isn't interested in what the matter means for Peter. Meanwhile, in prison he is depressed that procedures have to be followed and that his release isn't immediate. Tracy is stunned when Rob rings her. She sobs at him and demands a confession from him: he tells her he did kill Tina as he breaks down himself. Maria is thinking of buying a car and Audrey suggests she gets help from Luke but she tells him she can handle the matter herself. Rob tells Tracy he needs to see her before he goes and asks her to bring him money but she refuses as the police are watching her movements. Rob understands and tells her he loves her. Tony overhears her talking - she tells him she didn't name him to the police. Todd gives Eileen £30 of the money he owes her. Audrey comforts Ken as he tells her how much Rob fooled him. Michelle is annoyed that Steve is working at Street Cars rather than helping her meet a wedding business client. Michael sets out to find Gavin at the bar he's supposedly working at. Tony springs a surprise candle-lit meal on a delighted Liz. Maria asks Luke for his help to view a car for sale near Knutsford. Rob sees his face plastered in the papers and panics when there is a knock on the door of his room... Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Finetime Fontayne Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Cell *Woodland Park Guest House - Room 5 *Unknown street near Bolton Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob phones Tracy and begs her to meet up with him; and Michael's cousin provides him with a possible address for his son. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,820,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes